


John Found His Mary

by ChexLeMeneux



Series: John Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChexLeMeneux/pseuds/ChexLeMeneux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, I'm Chex (no not really) and this is my second completed fanfiction. Someone who enjoyed it requested a part two, so here it is. This contains the sexual abuse of child, which I DO NOT support nor advocate. This is only fiction, and I DO NOT support rape and/or dubious consent, towards children or adults. This is purely the fictional ravings of a madman. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	John Found His Mary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotr195](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotr195/gifts).



> Hello, I'm Chex (no not really) and this is my second completed fanfiction. Someone who enjoyed it requested a part two, so here it is. This contains the sexual abuse of child, which I DO NOT support nor advocate. This is only fiction, and I DO NOT support rape and/or dubious consent, towards children or adults. This is purely the fictional ravings of a madman. Enjoy!

It's been two years since John started admiring his oldest son in a very perverted fashion, sneaking in as many touches as he can. Dean doesn't object anymore, he just lies on his back when its requested of him. He doesn't scream anymore, just bites his plump lips bloody and takes it. John hates the fact that Dean doesn't want this, but he doesn't hate it enough to stop. But since Sam has gotten older, growing out of the pudgy kid stage and into something just...fascinating. He's only nine and has caught his father's attention, and it's like it's on purpose. He walks around buck naked sometimes, John guesses maybe it's because around a men, but he can't be sure. The pale hairless skin, the brown hair with its natural highlights, resting upon boney shoulders. John hates what he's become, licking his lips when Sam's shorts ride up just a bit too high, rubbing his erection through his pants when Sam bites his lip and admits he needs help with his homework. Sam recently discovered that monsters exist, and he's been hero worshipping John ever since. Not like Dean does, seeking approval and love, but more understanding about his father's absence. John loves his son's, but maybe more so than he should. 

It's in the evening now, middle of winter, and they're shacking up in some cabin out in Vancouver. They'd be freezing to the bone if it weren't for the fireplace, blazing heat throughout the old cabin. John knows they need dinner, soup would be the best, and he finally sees his opening. Dean's been possessive, and very protective towards Sam lately. John guesses that Dean suspects him of something strange or nefarious, which he should of course. So Dean doesn't protest when John says for Sam to come into town with him, for a food run. Dean supports it, bundling up and scooting closer to the warmth of the fireplace. John ushers Sam into the passenger seat, buckling him in and then himself in the drivers seat. John drives for a few miles before stopping, pulling to the side of the road.  
"Dad, what's wrong?" Sam asks, looking at John with worried hazel eyes. John just smiles, rubbing his hands together.  
"Just need a rest, driving through this snow is tiring." he lies, smiling when Sam just nods. John waits for awhile, cranks up the heat and waits for the windows to fog up. He starts by taking his hand stroking Sam's small thigh, feeling the boy tense under the large hand. He wants to do this right, not needing Sam's consent but at least wanting to try to get it. He just rubs, slowly edging closer to Sam's clothed crotch.  
"D-dad what're you doing?" Sam asked, turning frightened hazel eyes on John.  
"Just need to warm my hands up, you can do the same if you like." John answers, gesturing to his own crouch. But Sammy shook his head.  
"Parents aren't supposed to touch their children there," Sam answered, always the knowledgable one.  
"Yeah, unless you need to keep warm." John countered, and grabbed Sam's small hand, bringing it slowly towards the tented crotch of his jeans. Sam made an unsure noise, when his hand touched John's groin. John groaned, such little contact eliciting so much pleasure. 

Sam felt wrong, horribly wrong. He knew his dad would never hurt him, but he didn't like this way of getting warm. It made Sam feel so weird and uncomfortable, his dad touching his private place. Sam knew no one was supposed to touch there, yet the unfamiliar pressure on his privates felt...kinda nice. But then Sam remembered something.  
"Dean said no one can touch me here, not even girls." Sam announced, startling his father. His dad looked at him with narrowed eyes, like he didn't believe him or something.  
"Did Dean tell you why?" his dad asked, and Sam shook his head no.  
"It's because most people want to hurt you here, but I'm wouldn't hurt you. Would I Sammy?" John asked, and Sam thought about it hard. His dad never hurt Sam before, except for the occasional belt whooping. But no matter how wrong it felt, Sam knew his dad wouldn't cause him any harm. Not on purpose.  
"No, dad." Sam whispered, and that's all it took. John unzipped his pants, sticking Sam's tiny hand inside. Sam bit his lower lip to keep in whimpers, knowing that men weren't supposed to be scared. When he touched his father's private parts, it felt all hard. Sam's privates never did that, maybe there was something wrong with his dad's special place.  
"Dad, is it hurt? Why's it so big and all hard?" Sam asked, and his dad only smiled. 

This small touch of Sam's, so innocent and unsure, it felt like John had died and managed to make it to heaven. Sam's small hand, so fearful. And then Sam had to ask why it was that way, it made a drop of precum ooze from John's cock. He wants to take things slower with Sam, not rushing into it painfully like he did with Dean. So John unbuckled Sam's jeans, pulling down the zipper and snaking his large hand inside. Sam whimpers when John palms over his small prick, probably not used to anyone touching him there. John loves how small Sam is, everywhere. He has a small limp prick, maybe two inches or so. John uses his index finger and his thumb, and slowly strokes Sam.  
"Dad, this doesn't make me warm. It makes me feel weird," Sam says, and John gives a rough stroke and Sam hisses in a breath.  
"It'll feel good Sammy, I promise." John says, and continues his ministrations. He strokes Sam until he's a moaning mess in the passenger seat, and John loves every hitched breath, his son's reddened cheeks, that pale throat when throws his head back in pleasure.  
"D-dad, I don't know what's wrong. I feel...uhn, so...ah more!...so wrong!" Sam rambles, causing his father's cock to twitch with his innocence. John's willing to bet that this is the kids first orgasm, and he feels a possessive hunger at being the one to take Sam's first.  
"Let go Sammy, come baby boy. Come on," John encourages, playing with Sam's small balls, stroking him harder and faster. 

And suddenly it's just there, Sam's whole body tensing up and him giving a long and drawn out moan before sagging in his seat. Sam climaxes dry of course, and John loses his shit at the slutty little moans and whimpers Sam makes. John unzips his own pants further, grabbing Sam by the back of the neck and forcing his mouth to John's raging hard-on. Sam makes a startled noise at the back of his throat, but doesn't move when John thrusts his cock against his lips. Those smooth and soft pink lips, John almost cums from that alone.  
"Open your mouth Sammy," John demands, his voice sounding gravelly even to his own ears. Sam shakes his head, but doesn't move.  
"Sammy, I'm aching. Just put it in your mouth...please?" John pleads, and Sam doesn't move for a complete minute before slowly opening his mouth and taking John's cock inside. 

To Sam, his father's private place is strange but not terrible. It feels smooth on his tongue, save for the veins he feels when slowly running his tongue over the sides. Sam runs his tongue over the tip, over the slit, dragging a deep groan from his father's throat. Sam tries to go deeper, but ends up choking when it hits the back of his throat. He gags, sputters, and then starts sucking shallowly again. It's so big, stretching his mouth painfully. It's when Sam has found a good rhythm, that his dad decides to thrust in deeply. He must like it, because he thrusts in deeply so that ever pump of his hips make his hard erection go down Sam's throat. He's gagging a lot, tapping his father's thigh, needing a break for some air. But his father just pumps his hips harder, deeper, causing Sam to gag and choke with every rough movement. 

Sam's throat is so fucking great, like fucking velvet. No, it's like goddamn silk. Wrapping around John's cock like its the flavor of the week, and John knows he'll come soon. He's fucking his son's throat, balls deep with every thrust. He fucks his son's throat, chasing his impending orgasm. He fucks that little throat hard, ignoring his son's small hand smacking him in favor of the sloppy choking noises he causes Sam to make. And then it hits him, like a bolt of lightning to the tip of his dick and he's cumming. He's cumming down Sam's throat, and he can't stop the erratic pumps of his hips, driving his cock even deeper somehow. When John finally comes down from his high, he pulls Sam up by the back of his neck. He looks into the hurt and teary hazel eyes, loving the long tracks of salty line track down Sam's pale and slightly pudgy face. He leans in to kiss Sam but stops inches away from his horrified face, remembering something important.  
"Did you swallow?" John asks, and Sam shakes his head.  
"Swallow it." John orders, and with a contorted face, Sam swallows his daddy's cum, and John's cock gives a twitch at that. John kisses Sam, possessive and with a lot of tongue. John still tastes the saltiness of his seed, but he loves Sam's mouth too much to stop. 

John buckles himself in, taking the car out of park and driving in the direction of the closest grocery store. And if Sam can't speak without pain when they get home, who cares? John found his pleasure, found two perfect replacements for his wife. John loves his boys, in a decidedly un-fatherly way, but he doesn't give a rats ass. He likes this, likes his boys. Maybe he's lost his mind a bit, hearing Mary's voice when his boys whimper, seeing her lovely curves when his son's step out of the shower naked, tasting her cooking when Dean whips up a meal. John likes his life now, feels it's tolerable and satisfactory to his current needs. If his boys disagree, well tough. They need their father, and vice versa. He smiles, he bets Mary would be proud, seeing that he wouldn't let her memory burn away in their old home. He smiles, because he found his Mary again, he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, comment on my grammatical errors or any errors actually. If you have a request, let me know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
